The Crystal Empire Incident
The Crystal Empire Incident Was unleashed without warning when Rivera, evolved from a Pony back into his normal form. Rivera starts becoming greedy in stealing all of the Crystals beloved structures. The fight would be Equestria;s first glimps on a giant Monster fight. The Incident would be seen in New Godzilla Team: The Seven Seals, on Episode 6 of Season 3, Crystal Fighters. The Incident 'Cause' After a crystal of unknown origin transforms Rivera from a Pegasus, back into his original form, he becomes greedy and begins to steel large varieties of crystals from all over Equestria. With each passing crystal he snatches, the more bigger he becomes. His full height, of his normal form arrived after he invaded the Dragon kingdom, and stripped the land of all crystals. After which Rivera, stole the crystals that were given to Godzilla and Israel, in hopes of preventing them from interfering with his fortunes. The loss of power, and magic due to the crystals being stolen caused much of Equestria to fall into depression. Now on beleived to be unstoppable, Rivera than invades the crystal Empire and began to wreck havoc throughout the land. Godzilla Team, and the Mane 6 are now forced to make a very suicidal risk, in hopes of erasing all of Rivera has done, by destroying the Jenra Crystal, in hopes that it would finally bring everything back to normal again. As Rivera tries to reach the Jenra crystal, he is at last defeated by an unknown monster that prevented him from going anywhere near the crystal, thus also allowing Godzilla to destroy it in the process, where it reversed time wiping out all of Rivera's destruction. After Jenra's destruction, the Incident would never be remebered again, not even by Godzilla, Rivera, Shinning Armor, the Mane 6, Princess Candace, Israel or even Princess Celestia, and the beast that defeated Rivera in the process would still be nothing but a Mystery. 'Rivera's Greed' Though Rivera was not fully corrupted into Greed, and was still a Pegasus during the beginning of November. Rivera began too take a huge interest on Crystals, and began too visit the same spot twice than he once used too have. After Rivera's greed get's the better of him he decides too steal the unknown gem in which would fuse into Rivera's back revealing a large shine. By the gem being fused Rivera resulted into becoming his true form, but not as large as he is in the human Realm. Rivera's true form was known too be about 2 times the size of those of a human before it grew too it's actual size on November 2nd. By 9:00 Am. Rivera arrived at Wonderbolt academy stunning all ponies in the process from his frightening appearance. Rivera stated that there was a large fire in the forest, but the Spitfire collapsed from just the sight of him. Rivera smirking took this into consideration and snatched all crystals that were all over her office resulting into him growing 3 times for each one that he snatches. After stealing from the Wonderbolts Rivera shuts the Waterfalls off too the Academy, allowing the blockage too flood the academy. By the time Spitfire had woken up Rivera had already got away, and her along with the rest of the Wonderbolts have been robbed of crystals and Gems. Rivera would strike again at the Quarry where he scared off several of the workers, even going as far as too eatting too alive. After the region was clear, RIvera than started too dig up a some total of about 200 Gems. This one quarry would be the one responsible for Rivera, growing back too 400 stories. His maximum height that he is back in the Human Realm. 'Equestria Attacks and Destruction' Not long after gathering Crystals from the Quarry, Rivera was now once again at his maximum height. Rivera's entered Maddness after becoming interested in the power consumed by those of the crystals. Rivera began too wreack havoc all over Southern Equestria burning Villages, down too the ground as well as consuming Ponies in the process. By just 3 hours, Rivera managed too destroy a grand total of about 20 villages all around Southern Equestria as well as Consuming a grand total of about 20,000 Ponies around the region. He managed too steal a total of 20,000 Crystals in just 2 hours. The ponies that survived Rivera's maddness in the south lost all hope and were driven into complete depression ever since the power of friendship and magic was torn away from their land. Rivera attacked once again, in Southeast Equestria where he destroyed another 40 villages in just 2 hours, with barly even a fight too with stand. Rivera stole 200,000 Crystals from the South East. The crystals stolen from the Southeast allowed Rivera too teleport into multiple sectors by immense Dark blue fog, this antic would allow Rivera too reach destinations even quicker, and more surprising. Rivera afterwards than stomped South bound, where he entered the Dragon Region. The Dragons prooved too be more tougher, but Rivera's size, power, and strenght allowed him too easily over power the dragons, even going as far as too destroying the Dragon Capital of Fangs Village. After the destruction of Fangs Village the Dragon Population was reduced to 17% After Rivera's rampages, the attack and quick defeat on the Dragon Realm would completely spread fear all over the world of Harmony. Rivera than moved Northbound, and later targeted Griffion Kingdom where he stole another 600 Crystals all over the continet as well as setting fire too 899 villages all around the continent. After Rivera's rampage Griffin Kingdom lost all of it's beauty leaving 99% Of it's Population in depression, not willing too either fight or run away. 'Equestria's Reaction' 'Canterlot Invasion' By Midnight in the opening hours of November 3rd, Canterlot had been ill prepared for any attack by a giant 400 Story beast, despite there impressive defenses fading all around Equestria in an attempt too prevent Rivera from stealing any more Crystals. These tactics would fail all the time as Rivera, would either catch the flaming boulders thrown him by the Catapults, and would often either tossed them or whack them back right at them allowing there own boulders too crush the defenses of Equestria. At midnight while the Princesses were sleeping, Rivera Attacks and Invades the Castle without warning causeing wide spread panic all over the streets. Despite many efforts of both Magic and catapults that were moved onto the mountain just 40 minutes after Rivera had breached the west wing, Rivera prooved too be more surperior and managed too easily annhilate these weak defenses. After destroying the Canterlot defeneses as well as consuming a some total of about 39-45 Ponies, Rivera breaches the Castle's Wealth chamber and steals a grand total of 49 crystals, he even managed too get his hands on The Kauji crystals and destroy them preventing Godzilla Team from transforming into there actual forms as Rivera was. Moments after stealing the Crystals, Rivera is confronted by a very angry Princess Celestia, in which both her and her little sister Luna attempt too stop the 400 story beast, but by are easily defeated and are only left too watch Rivera dissappear into a cloud of Grey dust. The Invasion of Canterlot completely spread wide fear amongst the entire world of Harmony, some ponies automatically gave Rivera, crystals too avoid the destruction of there Villages, in which he humbly excepted and spared the villages. Others still attempted too defend themselves against Rivera's maddness, but those who defended themselves were both left without a village too live in, or consumed. By the end of November 3rd, Rivera had destroyed a grand total of about 899 villages all across the Land of Harmony, forcing the remaing ponies both guard and Civilian alike too flee and take refuge in the Crystal Empire. 'One Last Resort' 'The Stand' The Beast entered the Crystal Empire and began too steal Crystals from the Empire... Defenses faded easily as the Beast drew Closer, and Closer towards one Crystal, one which was known too be even more Powerful than both Princess Celestia, and Luna combined. The Jenra Crystal stood on the Suburbs of the Crystal Empire, and was now in the open for Stealing. All of a sudden As Rivera tries to reach the Jenra crystal, he is countered by many tentacles from out of no where, and ends up in a fight with a monster of unknown Origin or Appearance. Unknown too Rivera, is that while he is engaged with the Unidentified Beast, is that The Mane 6, Godzilla Team, and the Princess are targeting the Jenra Crystal attempting too try and destroy it. Rivera at one point managed too sent a couple of Tentacles a blaze, but the Unknown monster was more smarter than he thought, and quickly used it's Fangs, too slash through Rivera's thick scales. Causing him too drop down severely Injured. Just than Princess Luna, than gives some special Spell too Princess Celestia, in which she uses the last of her magic too blast the Jenra Crystal damagin it heavily, but not destroying, Godzilla Team and the Mane 6, than combined powers and finally destroyed the Jenra Crystal, preventing Rivera's only chance of stealing it. Finally at last Rivera was defeated when the Unknown monster slashed a tentacle through Rivera's mid point and up the jaw causing him too come crashing down on the ground, finishing of the remains of the Jenra Crystal, but slowly rises back up refusing to back down to the unidentified beast, despite this, Rivera is too heavily wounded, to face off against Princess Celestia's newest and most devastating attack against him, where she demanded that she return to the where he belongs, and proceeds to shoot a full blast into Rivera's wounded causing the last to fire straight through from his mid section to his Elbow. Rivera at this point now afraid, along with everyone going against him, realizes now he stands no chance and has to escape the Crystal Empire, or he would eventually be overrun, and dead within the hour. 'Destroying the Jenra Crystal' A swell Victory it became, for just as soon as Rivera was toppled, the Unknown Monster vanished followed by a huge light that erupted from the Crystal's destruction. The light than spreaded all over Equestrian where it reversed time wiping out all of Rivera's destruction. Despite all of the damage around Equestria finally being stopped and reversed, Rivera was still a monster, but it is further stated by Godzilla, that after getting torn apart by the unidentified creature with tentacles, Rivera was at this point far too weak and wounded to fight even the Ponies, and would by now would have had no choice but to run for it. 'Rivera's Retreat' Godzilla's suggestion became immieadely accurate, as a heavily wounded and weakened Rivera, now in a panic, quickly abandons the Crystal Empire, in hopes to escape the fate that awaited him, as the monster that inflicted grave damage on him disappeared, after the Jenra crystal's destruction, he is chased by Princess Celestia into the Forests of Asgoahn, where the Princess battles through all forms of predators in both air and land in order to catch up to Rivera, who was also being attacked by other predators as well including trees, that even proceeded to rip one of his dorsal fins off. During the chase, Celestia and Rivera are speaking to each other, where Princess Celestia threatened that Rivera will be severely punished for his actions. Despite being trapped, he is able to set some of the forests ablaze before jumping down the cliff and slowly making his way east back towards the Ocean, but Celestia catches up and destroys the canyon, ceiling Rivera inside the forests, and cutting off his only chance to get away. As Rivera fights off against the forests, Celestia aides the forests, in causing more severe damage to Rivera, to the point that the desperate Millennium Godzilla, destroyed a weakened barricade int he wall, in order to escape, where he declared that the trees of Asgoahn were an ancient madness, and required burning before they destroyed all who lived in the Crystal Empire. After beating back more predators, Celestia follows Rivera's path with the view of the ocean not far away in the distance, where Celestia then mentions to RIvera that his time has come, in which Rivera replies that she is filled with such anger, and that he pittied her. Fighting her way through a Bandit camp of hostile gargoyles, Princess Celestia then makes it to a major dam that is located on the other side of the ridge, and covers one of the trees as they attempt to bring down the structure in hopes of preventing Rivera's final escape, into the sea, as the intense rise of the water would eventually cause Rivera to be trapped within the canyon area, rendering it impossible for him to swim out, as the intense pressure sustained from the flood would also cause massive cave ins, which would cut off all other means for Rivera to escape as well. 'Rivera's Banishment' As Celestia and Rivera battle over the Dam, the Tree is able to destroy the Dam, finally trapping Rivera for good, and ruining his last chance to escape, as the water speed weakened the cliff that Rivera was on, soon causing him to lose his balance and fall back into the forest. As Rivera lays on the ground, finally damaged to the point that he could not get back up, Celestia then lands, as Rivera is slowly reverted back into a Stallion, and is immediately banished by Celestia, where his wounded and weakened body would end up in the wastelands. Aftermath Trivia Category:Events Category:Incidents